


Wrong Makoto

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [20]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M Rating is honestly for a texts sent between characters, M/M, Multi, better safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro Tatsuya really should’ve expected to mix up who he was texting at least once in college, seeing as by that point he had two Makotos in his phone. Still, he had to wish it had been a text that wouldn’t make things so...awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons in the Poly Ship UA get out of hand sometimes, this is one of those times.

Tatsuya groaned, opening the text from his boyfriend, expecting the worst. Reading it over he couldn’t help but feel right, it was the worst.

_You horny? Kinda feel like a quickie if you’re up to it._

He frowned, at least half the messages he got from Makoto involved sex of some sort. Despite that, he really couldn’t deny the fact he wouldn’t mind a quickie at that point, not that he’d admit it.

_Maybe, have a lot of studying to do first_

Stretching, he stood up, like hell was he actually going to miss out on the opportunity. Still, it was better to make Makoto think he wouldn’t give in at the first mention of sex. He took his phone off the desk and Atsushi looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

“Muro-chin’s gonna go do nasty stuff with Miya-chin, huh?” He asked.

“Yeah, most likely.” Tatsuya replied with a laugh, “Sorry, it just doesn’t seem you’re too worried about studying.”

“I’m not.” The giant replied, “You just gotta come back with Miya-chin after and snuggle with me, both of you.”

“Alright--oh that’s my phone.” Tatsuya looked at it with a whistle, “A few more texts and I’ll probably be leaving--this is the other Makoto.”

He sighed, looked like the other one wanted him to come over and help him study. Of all the times he could text…

_Sorry, have plans for the night_

A few moments later his phone went off again and he opened the text. He felt his face heat up and threw himself back in the chair, staring at the message.

_Whatever, if you feel like it text me. I’ll even let you decide what we use tonight._

Decide what they used? Tatsuya took a deep breath, closing the message for a moment, looks like his plan to last a few more texts wasn’t going to work. He opened it again, typing his reply quickly.

_Have handcuffs and that collar, better be ready to make me moan_

Tatsuya pressed send and looked back at the messages before with a hum as he stood up, only to fall over in shock. “Wrong Makoto!” He yelled, throwing the phone away from him.

“Muro-chin sent an icky text to someone he wasn’t supposed to, huh?” Atsushi asked.

“Yes!” Tatsuya exclaimed, scrambling for his phone, “I need to send an apology text and send the actual text to the right Makoto…”

He opened the phone quickly, sending an apology text before putting his phone down for a moment. That could’ve ended badly if he hadn’t said anything. “Now to just send the right Makoto the text…”

\--------------------------------------

Makoto hummed to himself, wondering when Tatsuya would answer him. It hadn’t been a big question, just if he’d be free to study the next day. “You think Tatsuya would’ve said yes or no by now…”

“Maybe he’s busy with whatever plans he has?” Rin asked, sprawling out on Makoto’s bed, “Either way, we should spend some time together before I go back to training soon!”

“I know, but I have a final in a couple days and--” Makoto blinked as his phone started going off, “Tatsuya’s texting me.”

He read the text, his eyes widening before throwing the phone away from himself with a scream.

“Makoto, what happened?” Rin asked, sitting up and reaching for the phone, “What did Tatsuya say?”

Makoto just shook his head, shaking slightly and Rin sighed, reading the message as his expression darkened, “I’m gonna go have a chat with Tatsuya.”

“Wait, why are you--”

“Look, he wants to casually flirt with you or me or Sousuke, cool, but he’s not going to actually try and get sexual with any of us.” Rin replied, standing and walking towards the door, “I’m going to make sure he realizes that.”

\----------------------------

Makoto sat on his bed, whistling to himself as he waited for his boyfriend to reply, “There’s no way he’d say no with an offer like that.” He said to himself, “Won’t be long now.”

A few moments later his phone did indeed go off and he raised an eyebrow at the message from Tatsuya.

_Sorry! Wrong number ignore that last text_

“What last text…?” Makoto asked himself, “That makes no damn sense.”

A moment later another text came and the man couldn’t help but laugh to himself, “Damn, Tatsuya, looks like you got yourself in quite the predicament.” He stood with a stretch and laugh, “I need to see how this plays out.”

\--------------------------

Rin made it to Tatsuya’s room, almost hitting into another man walking down the hall, “Oh, uh sorry dude.” He mumbled, “I’ll let you go around.”

“Oh, no, this is the place I was headed.” The man replied with a grin, “You go ahead.”

“Actually...I need to be here too…”

“Then go ahead and knock, my problem can wait, I’m sure.” The man said.

Rin gave the man a side glance before nodding and knocking on the door, “Oi, Tatsuya! Open up, I need to talk to you right now!”

“Rin?” Tatsuya asked, opening the door, what do you--” Tatsuya took a step back, avoiding Rin’s angry hand, “Whoa, whoa, what’s going on?”  
“You really think you can send something like that to one of my boyfriends?” Rin asked, “Flirt casually or whatever but don’t try to get them to have sex with you! You have two boyfriends, don’t you?”   
“Wait, what?” Tatsuya asked, “I--I sent a text saying that was the wrong number--”

“Oh, yeah, that was a total accident.” Rin said with the roll of his eyes.

“It was!” Tatsuya exclaimed, “I have two Makotos in my phone, your boyfriend and mine!”

“Then where’d that apology text go?” The maroon haired man asked.

“Right here, buddy.” The other man in the hall said with a laugh, extending his phone to Rin, “Looks like he’s good at getting me mixed up with your boyfriend.”

“Wait--you’re the guy he meant to send that nasty text to?” Rin asked.

“Nasty?” Makoto asked, raising an eyebrow, “It was actually pretty mild, I mean, one time we--”

“Makoto, now is not the time!” Tatsuya hissed, “But, Rin, does that explain this enough? Are you going to leave now?”

“No! You need to apologize to Makoto--er--my Makoto!” Rin replied, “You scarred the poor guy with that text!”

“Sounds like your boyfriend is really vanilla--”

“Makoto!” Tatsuya groaned, “Look, I’ll send him a text right now.”

“Good,” Rin said, “You know, you’re lucky Sousuke didn’t see that.”

\--------------------------------

“I’m here, what did you need Rin--” Sousuke blinked, seeing no Rin and only Makoto sitting in the room, “Makoto where’s Rin.”

“Talking to Tatsuya.” Makoto replied quietly.

“Why?”

Makoto simply pointed to his phone and Sousuke raised an eyebrow, grabbing the phone and reading the most recent message from Tatsuya.

Dropping the phone, Sousuke turned back to the door, “I’ll be back.”

“Where are you going?” Makoto asked, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“Out.”

\-------------------------------

Sousuke walked quickly down the hall, making it to Tatsuya’s room where Tatsuya, Rin, and another man stood. “Oi, Tatsuya.”

“Sousuke! Wait, before you hit me or something, let me explain!” Tatsuya exclaimed, moving behind the two other men, “The text Makoto got? Was meant for another Makoto--the one I’m dating.”

“You’re saying you have two Makotos in your phone?” Sousuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, your boyfriend and...this one.” Tatsuya said, pointing a finger at the man, “I tried to send Makoto an apology and...accidentally sent it to him.”

“So you’re not going to do anything? You scarred Makoto.” Sousuke replied.

“Not his fault your boyfriend is--”

“Makoto, not now.” Tatsuya hissed, “Look, I just send Makoto an apology and I’m already really embarrassed about this.”

“Let me see the message.” Sousuke said, holding out his hand. Tatsuya gave a nod, handing him the phone, “Looks good to me.”

“Yeah…” Tatsuya mumbled, taking his phone back, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do…”

“That involve handcuffs and a collar, right?” Rin asked with a snicker, “I can’t believe you guys!”  
“Shark Teeth!” Atsushi yelled from within the room, “Stop talking about gross stuff!”

“You heard Atsushi, stop talking like that,” Tatsuya said with a laugh and red face.

“Alright, we’ll be going.” Sousuke said, leading Rin away, “But Tatsuya? Make sure you’re actually texting your boyfriend next time, it’ll be a lot less awkward for all of us.”


End file.
